The invention relates to a sealing system having an annular seal which is inserted in the position for use thereof axially between two first and second members, which are opposite each other in an axial direction and which are intended to be sealed relative to each other, and which is in sealing contact with these two members, wherein it has, in order to seal with respect to at least the second member, an annular sealing projection which extends axially from a base portion in the direction towards the second member and which abuts with a freely ending, end-side sealing portion against an annular sealing face of the second member facing the first member. The invention further relates to a valve which is provided with such a sealing system.
A sealing system of this type known from DE 196 21 261 A1 comprises a plate-like sealing arrangement which comprises a flexurally rigid carrier plate and annular seals formed thereon. The annular seals are constructed in a strip-like manner and each have a substantially trapezoidal base portion which is fixed to the carrier plate and a bead-like sealing projection which projects axially from this base portion. In the position for use thereof, the sealing arrangement is inserted between two members which are intended to be sealed relative to each other, wherein it abuts one of the two members with sealing with a freely ending end-side sealing portion of the sealing projection.
A disadvantage of the known sealing system is that it allows only small tolerance compensation as a result of the small deformation capacity of the seal. In particular a reliable seal between two axially mutually adjoining members cannot be ensured if the axial spacing between the two members varies as a result of tolerances. Therefore, narrow tolerances must be complied with during the production of the members which are intended to be sealed relative to each other, which is at the expense of the production costs.
DE 697 20 312 T2 discloses a multiple valve which is provided with a mask-like sealing means in order to mutually seal two members which are intended to be placed against each other. The sealing means has a carrier which comprises a sieving material and on which a bead which serves to seal and which comprises an elastomer material is formed.
DE 10 2007 047 703 A1 discloses a valve device having a plurality of mutually adjoining block-like members. There is inserted between adjacent members a frame-like seal which has two sealing portions which are arranged with radial spacing from each other and which are connected to each other by a web-like intermediate region. When the two members are connected to each other, the sealing portions are axially pressed between the two members. This seal is also poorly suitable for compensating for production tolerances.
US 2013/0264225 A1 describes a water-tight structure for electronic devices such as Smartphones or tablet computers. There is inserted between two housings a seal which has an annular sealing projection. When the sealing system is assembled, the orientation of the sealing projection changes from an initially linear orientation to an oblique orientation as a result of a rotation with respect to a base portion.
DE 103 16 519 A1 relates to a sealing arrangement which is used in motor vehicles for sealing between the bodywork and the engine bonnet. The sealing arrangement has a seal which is fixed to the bodywork and which abuts a sealing face of the engine bonnet with a sealing lip. This sealing face extends obliquely in a radially outward direction and at the same time approaches the bodywork.
US 2015/0333437 A1 describes the sealing of two components of an electrical plug type connection. An annular seal is inserted between the socket portion and the connector portion of a plug type connection device and has a sealing lip which tapers towards the free end thereof and which is curved radially outwards in the position for use thereof.